The London Police
by Natalia Noronha
Summary: Nem sempre os sentimentos são recíprocos. Sirius/Remus. Short fic baseada em uma fic que eu escrevi e não postei, mas que um dia ainda postarei.


Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertence, são todos obras de J.K. Rowling

----

-Então Lupin, quem era aquela garota que veio te buscar ontem aqui na central ontem?-Sirius perguntou ao seu parceiro quando se encontraram de manhã.

Era uma sexta-feira como as outras, preencher papelada, dar umas voltas com a viatura pela cidade, comprar um café e jogar papo fora com o pessoal... A não ser claro que ocorresse uma emergência, o que não acontecia muito nos últimos dias

-Uma amiga...- Respondeu o Remus muito vagamente enquanto terminava seu café.

Para ele Sirius Black nesses últimos meses era a pessoa mais suspeita de toda a cidade, sempre interessado em saber com quem andava, o que fazia no tempo livre e tentando passar mais tempo com ele depois do serviço, sendo que a relação deles sempre foi de confiança e nada mais, nem um pouco de amizade. Até mesmo brigavam muito e algumas vezes os outros policiais tinham que apartar os dois quando partiam para a violência física. Quanto menos informação desse para o moreno mais seguro estaria.

-Só isso? Uma amiga?Nem ao menos uma namorada? Já ta na hora de arranjar alguem hem?-Provocou para tentar tirar informação sem levantar muita suspeita. O loiro era muito reservado e não falava de sua vida pessoal para ninguém, e o que ele mais precisava saber que era se o parceiro tinha uma namorada já estava a mais de mês sem descobrir.

-Não Black, é uma pessoa que eu tenho saído a um tempo, mas não temos nada sério, agora pare de perguntar da minha vida que eu não devo satisfações a você.

-Claro que deve Lupin! Preciso saber de você para poder confiar, sou seu parceiro, minha vida depende de você!- Começou a aumentar o tom de voz, saber que Remus estava saindo com alguem ainda mais uma garota ridícula e sem nenhum atrativo sendo que podia estar com ele era o cúmulo- Eu preciso saber cada passo que você dá, quais lugares frequenta, tudo! Então pare de ser tao teimoso e comece a se abrir para mim!

-Olha Black, não sei o que te fez surtar desse jeito, sempre fui assim, você não é ninguém para querer saber algo de mim, não interessa se somos parceiros, eu não sou como os outros então pare ou eu vou me irritar com você e teremos um grande problema.- Virou as costas e começou a andar na direção da porta.

Eles estavam em uma sala reservada para lanche e folga dos policiais e naquela manhã por uma incrível coincidência apenas os dois estavam lá, ou talvez não fosse tanta coincidência assim já que Sirius tinha avisado para quem quisesse ouvir que naquela manhã a sala era deles e quem ousasse entrar teria que responder para ele depois. Fofocas correm rápido em todos os lugares, ali não era diferente, mesmo que a curiosidade fosse grande ninguém ousava entrar e enfrentar Sirius Black.

-Não vire as costas para mim senhor Lupin! Não enquanto eu estiver falando com você.-Segurou o loiro pelo pulso impedindo ele de continuar- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você que te fez ficar assim, mas você precisa saber que pode confiar em mim ok?

-Me solta Black – Falou em um tom incrivelmente perigoso enquanto fechava a mão livre pronto para socar o parceiro.

-Não vou te soltar, precisamos conversar! E sinceramente essa garota ela não é para você! Ela é ridicula, feia e aqueles óculos são.... E as roupas dela!- Começou a falar sem pensar já que só de tocar o loiro aquele bolo de sentimentos vinha junto e fazia com que não pensasse racionalmente.

-Que merda tem a ver minha irmã com essa história toda Black? E NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA, EU JÁ SEI QUE VOCÊ TEM MERDA NA CABEÇA, MAS NÃO TENHO OBRIGAÇÃO NENHUMA DE OUVIR AS COISAS QUE VOCÊ FALA!- Puxou a mão que Sirius estava segurando depois de começar a gritar Black tinha passado dos limites e ia aprender.

-Sua...Irmã?- Falou começando a se acalmar e se aproximando de Remus- Era sua irmã? Porque você mentiu para mim?

-Sai de perto de mim Black ou eu vou socar essa tua cara.- Podiam falar o que quisessem dele, já estava acostumado aos comentários mau-educados dos colegas de trabalho, mas seu próprio parceiro ousar falar de sua família, já era ultrapassava os seus limites.

-Remus....-Sussurrou o moreno cada vez mais perto do loiro, segurou a mão que estava fechada e que em poucos segundo ia soca-l, não aguentava mais manter tudo aquilo escondido e ainda restava alguma esperança já que Lupin não estava em nenhum tipo de relacionamento.

Botou um pouco mais de força na mão que segurava o poderoso soco de Lupin e com a outra segurou os cabelos loiros e o beijou como a muito tempo pensava em fazer prensando o parceiro contra a porta.

Remus a partir do momento que viu o que ia acontecer entrou em choque, não conseguia ter uma reação e sentiu quando Sirius soltou sua mão para segura-lo pela cintura e aprofundava o beijo. Nunca imaginou que era isso que o moreno bolava a mais de mês e que a cena de poucos minutos era puro ciúme. Não correspondia ao beijo e ficou catatônico por pouco mais de um minuto enquanto Black o beijava até que finalmente conseguiu processar o que acontecia e deu uma joelhada na virilha do parceiro e quando o mesmo se abaixou com a dor deu um soco em piedade que o fez cair de joelhos.

-Nunca mais, me ouviu Black? Nunca mais ouse pensar em fazer esse tipo de coisa comigo, não sou gay, não me importo que você seja, mas eu não sou, não quero nada com você e deixo isso bem claro para que isso não volte a se repetir- Saiu pela porta deixando Sirius com um olho machucado e uma incrível dor na virilha.

-Que merda Remus...- E depois que conseguiu ficou sentado nas cadeiras desconfortáveis da sala até que alguém veio chama-lo para ir atender a um homicídio junto com seu parceiro. Claro que a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça era ir para o bar, chamar os amigos, beber todas e pensar em outra abordagem para conseguir conquistar o parceiro.

----

N/A: Então primeira história publicada, to mais perdida que sei la o que nesse ... mas eu tentei. Esse é o fruto de uma utopia que era escrever uma fic grande Sirem cheio de emoções e de um Remus não tão passivo e sem muita melação. Mas como ja disse, era uma utopia e eu perdi a vontade e só quis escrever sobre como Sirius apanha do Remus e terminou nisso que não passou por ninguém além de mim, então as pessoas que deixarem comentário serão as minhas julgadoras... Eu tenho muito medo dessas coisas...

Por seguinte deixo avisado que eu não faço a menor idéia de como funciona a polícia na Inglaterra e nem aqui, logo tudo foi inventado pela minha mente doentia com ajuda de alguns filmes... Mesmo que eu tenha dormido em alguns pedaços =\


End file.
